Kuin Hachisuka
Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 5, Page 18 is a student and part-time villain in the spin-off Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. She is controlling the body of Tamao Oguro, the daughter of Knuckleduster.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 23, Page 1 Appearance Kuin is a young girl wearing a school uniform. One of her eyes is hidden by her hair and an eye-patch. She also wears dark nail polish. Personality Kuin is a cheerful girl who is described as strange by her own friends. This cheerful attitude is, however, nothing more than a farce. In reality she is a ruthless villain who does not seem to care about the destruction caused by the victims of her bees. She is also extremely manipulative and enjoys toying with the emotions of her potential victims. She seems to be very fond of her bees which she calls her "babies." Synopsis Kuin notices Pop☆Step and asks Koichi Haimawari, who was with Pop☆Step, to take a photo of the two of them. After thanking them she runs back to her friends who were waiting for her. While she is admiring the photo a bee suddenly appears and disappears behind Kuin's eye-patch. She then runs away after claiming that she has to go to work. Kuin takes her eye-patch off and releases a plethora of bees with stings containing the Trigger drug and they proceed to sting random citizens, turning them into monsters wreaking havoc in the city. The Impromptu Villans are quickly subdued by the Heroes. Kuin met up with Teruo Unagisawa while the attack was taking place and suddenly starts bleeding out of her eye because someone squashed one of her bees. Teruo and Kuin then continue to walk into a back alley.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 5 Later as Kuin is shopping, her Trigger supplier calls and tells that she should pick her targets more carefully, focusing on those with strong wills and potential. That night, she offers Trigger to a drug addict and encourages him to use his enhanced power, which he does by trying to smash her, but she dodges the strike and continues encouraging him before leaping away. The next day, Kuin is sitting in cafe and on the phone with her supplier. She questions if they should take care of the three vigilantes that keep interfering, but the supplier points out that they receive real battle data without involving Heroes or the Police Force. After the call, Kuin is approached by a man, who asks if she is "Honey." Complimenting his appearance, she takes him by the hand and leads him outside.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 6 She later allied with Stedhal to get rid of the vigilantes. He betrayed her by attempting to stab her eye, but her bees catch the knife. Quirk and Abilities Queen Bee: Kuin's Quirk allows her to call and command worker bees which can attack and sting people. Kuin can enhance her bees' stingers by attaching items to them such as Trigger. Kuin's Quirk gives her a wide range of attacks, as she was able to use her plethora of bees to inject Trigger into dozens of people simultaneously.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 19-21 When her bees are killed, the damage is reflected onto her body, as shown when Knuckleduster crushed one of her worker bees and Kuin's eye started bleeding and she felt pain.Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 31-32 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Illegals Antagonists Category:Emitters Category:Individual Villains